


[podfic] Winchester Marines

by PurpleMoon3, reena_jenkins



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Brothers, Crossover, Family Feels, Gen, Originally posted in 2011, POV Ben | X5-493, Podfic, Season 5 for Supernatural, The Blue Lady - Freeform, The Pulse, pre-canon for Dark Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: For Winchesters, insanity is in the blood.





	[podfic] Winchester Marines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winchester Marines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/510484) by PurpleMoon3. 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **pre-canon for Dark Angel, Season 5 for Supernatural, Crossover, POV Ben | X5-493, Family Feels, Brothers, The Blue Lady, Apocalypse, The Pulse, originally posted in 2011

**Length:** 00:46:04

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DA_SPN\)%20_Winchester%20Marines_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
